1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web server and a network connection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
While enjoying delicacies is one joyful thing in life, waiting in line is nothing but chore. When we plan to dine at our favorite restaurant, a booking by phone or on-line system is often required before we can go to the restaurant at the appointed time. If the dining is decided offhand, it is likely that we will be on an on-site waiting list. Currently, methods for managing the on-site waiting list adopted by most of the restaurants usually include the followings. First, service personnel of the restaurant records names and phones of customers and registers their queuing orders in handwritten manner. When there are tables available, the customers can be notified the same via phone call one-by-one. Alternatively, in the case of food court environment, the customers need to line up to pay for the meal in order to obtain a meal-receiving serial number or a restaurant pager from the restaurant. When the meal is ready, the restaurant will notify the customers to take the meal by ways of manual number-calling, queue calling system, or vibration of the restaurant pager.
With the method of registering in handwritten manner as described above, the customers do not have to wait near the restaurant, but the restaurant needs to invest manpower in assisting the registration. With the method of manual number-calling or queue calling system, the customers need to wait near the restaurant in order to observe the serial numbers being called. In addition, though the restaurant pager is much more user-friendly, issues related to maintenance of equipment cannot be overlooked. Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how to provide a simple method which allows the customers to register for the dining easily while allowing the restaurant to manage the same more conveniently.